


His Angel

by sunflowerparker



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker
Summary: You walk in on Harrison, and your halo might’ve slipped for a moment.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You
Kudos: 4





	1. His Angel

You unlock the door of your flat after a long day of work, sliding your shoes off beside the welcome mat. Walking into the living room, you expect to find your sweet boyfriend lounging on the couch playing video games or scrolling on his phone. But when you saunter into the living room, you are met with an empty sofa and a silent home. Silent – save for the soft grunting noises coming from the other room.

You set your bag and car keys down on the kitchen counter, brows furrowing at the abnormal noise. You stand still, listening to where it is coming from. You start to walk slowly down the hall. As you approach your bedroom door, the sound grows louder and more prominent with each nearing step. 

The sound is coming from your boyfriend, sure enough. You know that sound well enough to know that he’s having some fun without you. A frown paints your face and your heart beats rapidly in anxious anticipation as to what you will find on the other side of the door. You know in your heart that Harrison would never cheat on you, but you can’t stop the thought from crossing your mind as the grunts stream steadily from his mouth.

You hold your breath, cracking the door to peep inside. What you see next has your pulse racing even higher than before and a smirk growing across your face. It’s Harrison, hand wrapped snugly around his shaft, moving it at an agonizing pace up and down his length. He’s sat in a cushioned chair in the corner of your shared bedroom, head thrown back against the back of it. His brows are pinched together tightly, eyes closed as his pace fluctuates between tantalizingly slow and impossibly fast. 

Your breath hitches in your throat, and you lick your lips at the sight. God, he’s beautiful. With his stomach muscles clenching and thighs flexing, your boyfriend looks bloody fit sitting naked in the chair pleasuring himself. The sound of your name tumbles off his lips in the mix of strings of swear words. Your face heats up at the sound, and you have to clench your thighs together to provide some relief for you are surely soaked just by watching the show before you. 

Deciding you’ve been standing there long enough, you elect to make your presence known by cracking the door slightly. 

“Hazzy?” you call out softly, expecting his motions to stop at the sound of your voice. 

He doesn’t stop, his hand still jerking up and down his hard cock. Maybe he didn’t hear you. So you open the door even wider, clearly standing in the door frame as Harrison’s hand continues just like before, his thumb circling the tip to collect precum before sliding back down his member.

“Baby I’m home,” you try again, without any success. 

Without faltering in his movements, Harrison opens his eyes, his head still thrown back against the back of the chair, looking at you through hooded eyes. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he moans even louder. 

You whine at the sound of his moan as you stand frozen in the doorway just watching him pump himself up and down, the veins in his hands and arms protruding further with every stroke. It makes you weak at the knees, ready to drop down and finish your boyfriend off yourself knowing how much he loves finishing in your mouth. 

So you quickly jog over to the chair, falling to your knees in front of his spread legs. Harrison groans when you do so, but just as you eagerly reach out to take his length into your own hands, he swats your hands away. 

“No,” he barks.

Your eyes round, and you stick out your bottom lip in a pout. “Why not?”

“I’m so-” A guttural groan erupts from his throat. “-I’m so fucking close.”

Your thighs clench together again as you sit back and watch him continue to get himself off with a pout glued to your face. 

“But Hazzy,” you plead. “I want to make you feel good.”

Harrison shakes his head, his eyes returning closed as he tries to re-concentrate back on the task at hand. His hand moves even quicker than before and judging by the way his abs flex, you know he’s close to coming undone right in front of you. 

Fine, if he won’t let you touch him, then you can at least coax him on. So you reach up, gliding both of your hands across his thighs sensually, teasing him.

“Y/N.” His tone is deep and stern in his warning, but you can’t help it. He looks so angelic like this, and the trance he has you under makes it impossible for you to keep your hands to yourself. 

“I promise I won’t touch,” you whisper, your throat suddenly dry as Harrison’s length pulses from pleasure, riding the edge of his climax. 

When your hands move back up his thighs again, this time temptingly close to his length, Harrison’s hand stops its motion. He abruptly stands from the chair, his length hanging painfully hard in the air. He reaches down, hooking his hands under your armpits and dragging you to your feet. You squeal at the sudden movement, unsure of why he stopped when he was so close. 

Harrison walks you over to the bed, throwing you down against the mattress roughly. He crawls over you, hands immediately pinning yours above your head. His teeth grit, his blue eyes blown wide with lust. 

“I told you. I was so. Fucking. Close.” he says, punctuating each word. “And I told you not to touch.”

You swallow. You just wanted to help your boyfriend get off, is that really so bad?

You are about to open your mouth to protest when Harrison grabs a firm hold on your jaw, forcing your lips to part and your mouth to open. He leans over your face and purses his lips, spitting into your mouth. He says nothing, but his commanding eyes tell you you need to swallow, so you do. He relaxes his hold, slowly rubbing your jaw soothingly. 

“That’s a good girl.”

The praise makes you whine again and Harrison chuckles darkly at how quickly you melt under his dominating touch. Your panties are wet with your arousal, and you can feel the slick between your legs build as you swallow his spit and praises.

“I’m happy to know you can be good for me.”

He tilts his head to the side as he watches your mouth open and close, words escaping you. Harrison tightens his hold on your jaw once more, tilting your head down to take a look at his aching cock. 

“You see this? Hmm?” He shifts your head to look back at his eyes. “This is all your doing.”

You start to squirm under him. There’s nothing hotter than your boyfriend – strong and clearly in charge – letting you know that you made him a crumbling mess for you. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

His hand glides up to the side of your face, gently thumbing over your flushed cheek. “Didn’t know when you would be home, lovie.”

His other hand threads between your bodies, wrapping around his painfully hard member. “Fuck,” he breathes. “I just had to start without you.”

You throw your head back, the sight too overwhelming for you. All you want is for him to use you – use you to get off for his own pleasure. But you have a feeling that your disobedience earlier is coming back to bite you in the ass and not in the good way. 

As you’re basking in the regret of your previous impatience, Harrison climbs off the bed and walks over to his night stand. He opens the drawer, removing a small black box. He opens it and pulls out two pink silk scarves.

No, you think. No. No.

Almost as if Harrison can read your mind, he says, “Oh yes, princess.”

Harrison climbs back up the bed, re-straddling your waist as he leans over and takes each of your hands, tying them to the bedpost securely. You instinctively tug at the scarves, pulling against the will of your not very patient boyfriend. He shoots you a glare as he watches you wiggle on the bed, and you know better than to fight him on this. 

You’re still fully clothed, not a single garment removed since you slid your shoes off in the entryway of your flat, and it’s pure torture as you watch Harrison stroll back over to the cushioned chair. He sits down, sighing heavily as his hand returns to its former position. 

“Ahh. Finally,” he says, leaning back in the chair.He raises his hand to his mouth, spitting into his palm. 

You swallow at the sight, the thought of him spitting into your mouth again causing a new flood of arousal between your legs. 

Slowly, his hand begins running up and down his cock, gradually building up to the pace he was at before you interrupted. All the while, wicked praises fall from his lips as his eyes are trained on you, strapped to the bed like his good girl. 

“Fuck, Y/N. You’re so beautiful.”

You whimper as his praise carries across the room to you. 

“God, you look like an angel sitting there all tied up for me.”

His hand jerks faster.

“So obedient.”

And faster.

“So good.”

His length throbs in his hand, and you can tell his orgasm is quickly approaching by the way sweat collects on his brow and his breathing goes uneven as his large hand engulfs his length with each purposeful stroke. 

Just as he is about to burst, Harrison stands up from the chair and walks over to the bed. His hand doesn’t stop as he crawls on top of you, straddling your chest. All it takes is a couple more grunts followed by your name as Harrison paints your face white with his cum. You open your mouth and stick out your tongue, taking in every drop of him that you can as the rest falls onto your forehead, cheeks, and even into your hair. 

“Fuck, angel,” Harrison groans for a final time as he jerks himself slowly, milking every last drop of his orgasm out of him. 

You swallow what you were able to catch, humming as his cum slides down your throat.

He falls to the bed beside you, his chest rising and falling quickly as he catches his breath. You want to look over at him in his blissed-out state, but you know any movement of your head will cause his cum to drip down the side of your face and onto the covers, leaving a mess to clean up later.

After a few moments, Harrison sits up on the bed and looks down at you, still tied up by the silk scarves. He places a finger under your chin, examining his masterpiece. 

“So divine,” he whispers, licking his lips.

He disappears into the bathroom for a minute before returning with a damp cloth. Your boyfriend carefully cleans your face off, tenderly brushing the cloth against your skin. You look up at him with loving eyes, knowing that even after being mean, he will still take so so good care of you. Once the cum is mostly off your face, Harrison sighs serenely. His hand returns to your cheek, running his thumb over the soft skin, admiring the way you look at him with doe eyes just ready to obey his every command. 

“You’re my pretty girl. My angel.”

He smiles down at you, his hand stroking your hair away from your face sweetly, and you return the expression readily. Leaning down, Harrison plants a gentle kiss to your lips. He pulls away after a moment, whispering into your mouth so your lips brush against one another’s. “Now it’s your turn to fall apart for me.”


	2. Her Devilish Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison has his way with you.

Leaning down, Harrison plants a gentle kiss to your lips. He pulls away after a moment, whispering into your mouth so your lips brush against one another’s. “Now it’s your turn to fall apart for me.”

He reaches for the silk scarves, untying you from their hold. Once you’re free, Harrison inspects your wrists, making sure there aren’t any marks from your tugging while watching him tortuously get himself off in the corner of the room without you. Thankfully there aren’t marks, but he still brings your wrists up to his lips, pressing sweet kisses to the soft skin. Your heart flutters at how quickly he can go from dominating you to coddling you in tender aftercare.

When he detaches his lips from your wrists, Harrison gently guides you to your feet to stand in front of him. He threads a hand through your hair, pulling you in for your lips to meet in the middle. You hum into the kiss, letting your eyes flutter closed as your lips mold together in sync.

Your hands immediately go to his bare chest, running your fingertips over the smooth exposed skin, tracing light patterns all over. When your hands pass over his abs, you groan into his mouth. Even though you’ve seen and touched them hundreds of times, you still can’t get over how bloody fit your boyfriend is.

Harrison takes the opportunity of your lips parting to move his tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss. His hold on the back of your head tightens as he brings your face impossibly closer to his, savouring you, tasting himself on your tongue.

Your hands continue to wander over Harrison’s exposed torso while he moves his free hand to the hem of your shirt. He breaks the kiss just for a moment to ask, “Can I take this off?”

“God, yes. Take it off. Take it all off.”

He chuckles at how desperate you sound, but you honestly could not care less at this point. You haven’t been this turned on in ages, and you are dying for your boyfriend to finally take care of you.

Harrison lifts your shirt over your head, tossing the garment on the floor. Your pants quickly follow suit as you reattach your mouths together again. While Harrison’s hand sneaks behind your back to unclasp your bra, you manage to shove your panties down your legs, wiggling out of the last piece of clothing separating the two of you.

Taking a step back, your boyfriend’s eyes trail from your face all the way down to your feet before returning to meet your eyes again.

“Wow,” he mumbles under his breath. “I never get tired of seeing you like this.”

You feel flustered under his intense stare, so you reach out to grab his length to turn the attention off of you, but he grabs your hand before you can do so, bringing your hand to his lips. When he sees the pout return to your face, he chuckles again before placing a delicate kiss to the back of your hand.

“Let’s get you cleaned up first, yeah?”

You silently nod your head in agreement, wondering what he has in store for you later.

Harrison takes your hand, leading you into the bathroom. He taps the counter with his other hand, telling you to sit there whilst he strolls over to the shower and turns on the water. When he turns back around, you are obediently sitting where he wanted, legs swinging in anticipation. Harrison grins and walks over to you.

Standing in between your knees, Harrison cups your face with both of his hands with a huge smile on his face. “You’re the cutest thing in the world, angel.”

You blush at his compliment, and you lean forward to bashfully hide your face in the crook of his neck. Wrapping his arms around you, Harrison runs one of his hands up and down your bare back, tracing your spine lightly with his fingertips. You sigh contentedly in your safe place – Harrison’s arms. No one else in the world can make you feel like this – loved, protected, wanted.

When the bathroom starts to fill with steam, Harrison grabs your hips and helps you off the counter. You step into the shower first, standing under the cascading water. You rinse off your face, adding in some face wash to ensure you get all the residual cum off of your face from your previous activities.

Harrison climbs in after you, sliding the glass door shut behind him. His hands immediately find home on your waist, rubbing circles on the skin with his thumbs. His large hands are warm and you can’t keep your eyes off of his long fingers and the protruding veins that travel up his toned arms.

His innocent touch quickly reminds you of how turned on you are as the longing between your legs grows with each passing caress.

“Hazzy?”

“Hmm?” he responds, leaning into your back and placing his head on your shoulder. “What is it, angel?”

You know he knows what you want, and you start to blush at the prospect of having to announce your desires out loud. Harrison seems to understand this too as he leaves teasing kisses on the outer shell of your ear.

His voice is raspy as he whispers into your ear. “Does my baby girl want something?”

It sends a shiver up your spine despite the hot water falling on your skin. You nod your head yes fervently.

Harrison’s grip on your hips tightens, and his kisses start to trail from your ear down the side of your neck. You instinctively lean into him. Laying your head back against his broad shoulder, your eyes flutter closed at the sensation of lips on you.

A whine escapes you as Harrison pulls his mouth away from the sweet spot on your neck. His lips ghost over your flesh as he asks, “Is this what you want, Y/N?”

Again, you nod your head, words suddenly becoming too difficult of a thing to use.

One of Harrison’s hands moves from your hip up the front of your body, caressing the wet skin of your stomach before grabbing a hold of your breast. Your mouth flies open as he cups it in his skillful hand, effortlessly and softly kneading it in his hand. Just before his lips reattach to your neck Harrison chuckles to himself.

“So responsive, my love.”  
His fingers on your breast travel to your nipple, gently pinching and tweaking the erect bud before his hand moves even higher. It wraps around your neck, and he squeezes your throat gently as he elicits a moan from you.

“Mmm. I know you love that, angel. I know you love my hands on you.”

“Yes, Haz,” you breathe, finally able to find your words.

At this point, you can feel Harrison’s hard-on return as it presses up against you from behind, and you smile at the prospect of how he is going to wreck you with it. You grind your ass back against him, and a groan erupts from his throat as his hold on your neck tightens for a second.

“Bloody hell, angel. You’ve got me hard as a rock again already.”

He uses his hand still on your hip to pull you flush against him. Dipping his head, his lips ghost against the shell of your ear before he whispers, “I want to take you right here in this shower.”

In one swift motion, Harrison spins you around and pushes you against the shower wall. The cool tile against your burning skin causes you to arch your back, throwing your head back against his chest. His hand is still wrapped around your throat as his other snakes down to in between your legs. One of his fingers glides through your folds, inspecting how turned on you are for him.

“What a good girl. So wet and ready for me.”

You clench around nothing just as the anticipation of Harrison railing you against the shower wall, and your action does not go unnoticed by your boyfriend.

A dark chuckle shakes his chest, his finger sliding back and forth between your slit. “So desperate for me.”

You feel Harrison step away from you a little as he grabs his cock in his hand, pumping himself a few times before closing the gap between you again. The tip of his member is pressed up against your opening, Harrison rubbing the weepy tip against you teasingly.

“Hazzy please”

“Please what, angel?”

“Please,” you swallow. “Please fuck me.”

Without wasting any more time, your boyfriend pushes into you, but when your walls clench around him you suddenly realize it’s not his cock inside you. Two of his fingers slide into your heat, not filling you up quite like his length does, leaving a frown gracing your face.

“Harrison,” you whine, resting your head against the cool shower wall as his fingers move in and out of you painfully unhurried.

“What’s wrong?” You can practically hear the smug look on his face.

A whimper escapes your mouth as he curls his fingers, brushing against your g-spot.

“Thought you wanted me to touch you?”

His fingers pick up speed, and your disappointment is masked by unremitting moans as he finger fucks you mercilessly. Harrison appears to be enjoying it all too much as he leans down to your ear, whispering tauntingly, “You should’ve been more specific, lovie.”

“Fuck, Hazzy. I want your-”

A gasp flies out of your mouth as he slips in a third finger, stretching you out lusciously. Your boyfriend’s chest is pressed against your back, his hot skin contrasting from the cold shower wall greatly, adding to the overwhelming sensation of his ministrations.

“Hmm?” he hums, his feigned innocence betrayed in the way his lips curl into a smirk. “What were you saying, angel?”

“I want your cock. Please. I want you inside of me.”

“Mmm. I don’t know, angel. You weren’t very good for me earlier.”

You whine, pinching your eyes closed as you prepare to beg for it, no matter how desperate you may sound. But as soon as you open your mouth, nothing but mewls come out as your boyfriend expertly pleasures you with just his long digits.

It’s not long before your legs are shaking, threatening to give out under you as Harrison brings you so close to the edge. You’re about to tip over, so painfully close to your climax, when he pulls his fingers out of you.

Sighing dramatically, you look over your shoulder to see Harrison sticking his fingers in his mouth, licking off your arousal. “Mmm, so sweet. Just like my pretty girl.”

He throws in a wink, and you have to bite your bottom lip before spiraling into full blown brat-mode. Any more whining from you might have Harrison changing his mind about giving you anything at all, so you keep your mouth shut … for now.

As your boyfriend licks each of his digits clean, his eyes are trained on your face, watching your inner battle between being his good girl and throwing a fit from him not giving you what you want. When he sees your features relax, he smiles smugly knowing you’ve made the right choice – the choice that lets him know you’re ready to be obedient to whatever comes next.

Harrison slides the shower door open before wrapping an arm around your waist and dragging you out of the shower, an excited squeal leaving your mouth as he presses you up against the bathroom counter. He stands behind you, wrapping his hand in your hair, tilting your head up to look into the mirror. You’re both dripping wet, eyes blown with lust, lips parted with unsteady breaths.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he mumbles to himself before pushing your front half down to lay across the cool countertop. “You ready for me?”

“Yes, yes. Hazzy please.”

A shiver shakes your spine as Harrison rubs the tip of his length through your folds, brushing it against your clit for one last tease before bringing it back down to your entrance. He eases into you inch by inch, his length filling you to the hilt as you feel every part of him push against your walls. Your mouth drops open and a moan slips past your lips as you feel him enter you, filling you up in the most delicious way.

Harrison grunts when he bottoms out. “Fuck. You’re always so bloody tight for me.”

His praise causes you to clench around him, his hand falling from your hair to your hips to balance the two of you. He starts to move slowly, his pace steady and purposeful as he leans back to watch himself fuck up into you.

Obscene wet slapping sounds carry throughout the bathroom as Harrison pounds into you from behind, his motions increasing in speed gradually along with the pleasure. You stick your ass out and arch your back, looking over your shoulder to try to get a peak in the reflection of the mirror of his cock disappearing inside you with each purposeful stroke.

“Fuck, Haz. That feels so good,” you moan, his length hitting the perfect spot inside of you with each thrust.

“Yeah? That feel good, angel? Tell me who’s making you feel this good.”

His pace is punishing, your whole body rocking back to meet his hips with each thrust. His hands on your waist are gripping you so hard that they are surely going to leave marks the next day.

“You, Harrison. You. You make me feel so good.”

Harrison decelerates his pace, but only to lift one of your legs onto the bathroom counter before pounding back into you, hitting deeper inside you than before. Your eyes roll back inside your head as your boyfriend’s strokes rock your entire body. Your skin is still wet from the shower, and you cling onto the edge of the counter in a feeble attempt to steady yourself from sliding around.

When you look back into the mirror, you see your fucked out face and Harrison’s brows pinched in concentration with his eyes trained on your dripping pussy. The sight alone brings you even closer to the edge.

You feel the familiar knot forming in the pit of your stomach, slowly building with each stroke and praise. You can tell Harrison is getting close too by the way his thrusts become more erratic. As your orgasm builds, your walls clench around Harrison, guttural groans pulled from his throat as he tries to hold back.

“You keep doing that and I’m going to burst, angel.”

Just the thought of having him come undone inside you has your head spinning and your pussy aching for release. Harrison slips a hand down your front, straight to your clit, rubbing quick circles to the sensitive bud, leaving you right on the brink when-

He pulls out.

Pants fly into the air as Harrison tries to catch his breath.

You can’t help but whine, you were so close, so deliciously close the edge. “Hazzy.”

“Fuck, angel. It feels too good.”

He throws his head back, exhaling deeply before inserting himself back in. After only a couple more strokes, he pulls back out, causing you to slump against the counter in wanton need.

“Baby I want to make you cum,” you whimper, truly wanting nothing more than for him to fall apart again. And, of course, to have you falling apart with him.

Harrison grits his teeth, collecting himself, before pushing into your wet core. “I’m not done with you. Can’t cum just yet.”

His thrusts start out slow, but quickly speed up, your legs shaking as he brushes against the spot inside of you that has you seeing stars. His fingers return to your clit, rubbing skillfully and purposefully until you’re a muttering mess of praises for him.

With a cry of his name, you climax on his cock, your walls contracting around him, bringing him that much closer to the edge.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he moans, his strokes hitting even deeper than before as he chases his own high.

The room is filled with swears, your name, and the sound of skin slapping as Harrison reaches his own high, spilling his load into your dripping cunt. His pace slows as he milks every last bit of his orgasm out, leaving your walls painted white with his cum.

When he finally pulls out, he turns you around and presses your back against the bathroom door, kissing you passionately. You can feel his cum dripping out of your cunt, your walls still faintly pulsing from the amazing orgasm. When Harrison pulls away, he leaves you breathless from the kiss and still recovering from wrecking you with his cock.

“So good for me, lovie,” he mumbles into your mouth.

Your breath is shaky as you respond. “Just for you, Hazzy.”

He shakes his head, a smile spreading across his face.

Opening the cabinet door, Harrison grabs two towels from under the sink. He wraps you in one, sweetly drying off your body, and letting you wrap your hair up when you are all dry. He wraps the other towel around his waist, tucking in the corner so it hangs low on his hips, stray drops of water and sweat still trickling down his toned chest.

You walk into your bedroom, looking around at the mess of clothes strewn across the floor. You shake your head and giggle at the reason behind all the clutter.

You bend down to pick up the pink silk scarves off the ground, walking around the bed to return them to the black box sitting on Harrison’s night stand, but Harrison stops you. And what he says next has your eyes widening and your pussy aching all over again.

“Oh I’m not done with those yet, angel.”

He stalks over to you like a wild animal hunting its prey. His eyes, those pale blue orbs, storm with fervor for you, and it has you weak at the knees. When he reaches you, Harrison places a finger under your chin, lifting your gaze to his eyes. You swallow, just waiting for his next move.

Taking the towel out of your hair, your boyfriend throws the piece of cloth to the ground before cupping your face. “I didn’t get to properly see you all spread out for me earlier, hmm?”

You shook your head no, silently kicking yourself again for pushing him to bring the silk restraints out in the first place.

“That’s what I was thinking about when I was getting off in the chair.” He tucks a damp strand of hair behind your ear. “Just imagining you all tied up for me.”

Harrison takes the scarves from your hand. With a wordless nod of his head, he gestures over to the bed. Your heart is pounding in your chest in both excitement and anxiousness as you climb onto the mattress.

You lift your arms, waiting for Harrison to tie you to the headboard, but he stands at the end of the bed with a quirk in his brow. Reaching out, he grabs hold of your ankles, yanking you down to the end of the bed.

“Spread your legs,” he commands, his stern tone sending a new wave of arousal straight to your core.

You stare at him blankly; you have never been tied up by your ankles before.

“Do I need to tell you again?”

You are quick to comply, spreading your legs out like a starfish. You watch with wide eyes as Harrison binds your legs to the posts at the end of the bed. Once he is done, he steps back to admire his handiwork.

“Mmm,” he hums. “Just look at you.”

He licks his lips satisfactorily. “Can’t wait to dive in.”

Falling to his knees at the foot of the bed, Harrison pulls your hips to the edge so he can have his way with you. When he settles in between your legs and licks a long strip between your folds all the way up to your clit, your feet instinctively tug against the restraints, causing Harrison to tsk at you. “I thought we agreed to be good, angel?”

Your eyes flutter shut as his wet muscle traces over your bud, making it awfully difficult to concentrate. “I’m being good. I’m being so so good for you.”

Harrison seems satisfied enough with that answer as he hastily returns to devouring your cunt like a melting ice cream cone on a hot summer’s day. You thread your fingers in his wet sandy hair, just grateful you can touch him in this way.

It doesn’t take much. You’re already so sensitive from your previous orgasm. The way your boyfriend expertly licks your most intimate parts like he’s mapped you out, knowing every spot that makes you whine and every place that makes you scream, has your legs shaking in minutes.

You’re not sure if you should say anything or not, but considering the fact that he has you tied up and completely at his mercy, you decide it would be in your best interest to let Harrison know that you’re about to fall apart.

“Haz,” you gulp, tugging on his hair. “I’m about to cum-”

He hums into your pussy, the vibrations sending you dangerously close to your tipping point, before backing away.

“Not yet, princess,” he whispers against your inner thigh, leaving bruising kisses as you wind back down. “You’ve got to be patient.”

Your breathing is heavy, and you close your eyes to compose yourself for a long night ahead of you.

“Look at you,” Harrison breathes. “You’re absolutely dripping for me.”

He slides two fingers through your wet folds, easily dipping the digits into you. He pumps them in and out, lewd squelching noises echoing through the room. As your boyfriend picks up his pace, your whimpers join the sounds of your soaked cunt – Harrison’s favorite sound.

“I love your moans, lovie. I love those sweet noises you make for me.”

“Shit, Hazzy,” you cry, nearing the precipice once again.

Your walls squeeze around his fingers, and Harrison knows well enough what that means, so he removes his digits, leaving your pussy empty and your mouth hanging open in frustration.

“You’re being so good for me, angel.”

In your blissful yet tortured haze, you don’t hear Harrison leave the room, only noticing when he strolls back in with his phone in hand.

Brows furrowed in confusion, you peer at Harrison who is now resting his head against your stomach, his phone propped up right below your breasts. He places a tender kiss on your lower belly. “I’m working up quite the appetite. How about you, lovie?”

“Wha-?”

“Here’s what we are going to do. I’m going to order us some pizza, and you’re going to be quiet for me, yeah?”

Before you can even comprehend what is happening, the phone is ringing and Harrison is slipping his fingers deep inside your pussy again. You start to mewl, but you are cut short when the pizza place answers Harrison’s call.

You gnaw on your bottom lip, biting back your moans as your boyfriend casually orders dinner whilst knuckle-deep inside of you. The mere thought that a slight slip up could result in a stranger figuring out that you two are up to something has you dripping even more. Harrison seems to notice as well, his eyes trained on your slick coating his fingers with each thrust.

When he finally hangs up the phone, you let out a loud moan you had been suppressing, his fingers curling up to perfectly hit your g-spot with each stroke, completely focused back on you.

A cheeky grin grows across Harrison’s face as he tosses his phone across the bed so it is out of the way. “Looks like you have twenty more minutes of this until the pizza gets here.”

You whimper, the coil inside you abated as he removes his fingers from your cunt.

And Harrison keeps his promise, edging you until the saving knock of the delivery person resounds throughout your flat. He licks his fingers clean before throwing on some clothes and leaving the door to your bedroom wide open as he answers the front door. If the delivery guy so much as tilts his head, he would surely see you, wide open and exposed for the world to see. The mere thought has your pulse racing and your pussy throbbing.

When Harrison has placed the pizza box on the kitchen counter, he hurries back to the bedroom, licking his lips.

“Looks like I need to finish my dessert before I can properly eat,” he winks.

Without any further delay, Harrison dives in, using his mouth and fingers at the same time to send you falling apart on his fingers, your walls pulsing around him, sated at last. He makes haste in untying you, climbing over your exhausted person to get a good look at you.

“You alright, love?” he asks with a laugh.

As you lay on your back, chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes closed in bliss, sweat collected on your brow, you nod your head slowly.

Harrison chuckles, leaning over to press a kiss to your forehead. “I’ll bring the pizza to you. Stay right there.”


End file.
